Flaws
by Dusted Morphagus
Summary: They simply gazed into each other's eyes, taking in every flaw and just realizing how they wouldn't want each other to be any different to they are now.


Once again, the soon-to-be Lupin couple were lying down on the sofa, not doing anything in particular. Remus was sitting up though with Tonks lounging across the empty seats with her head in her fiancé's lap with her eyes shut. Remus was studying her features silently, His hand tangled in her brown hair. After the death of Sirius, who they were both close too, Tonks hadn't bothered changing her appearance much.

Her bright bubble-gum pink hair slowly disappeared from her life and was replaced by a blonde-brown colour, maybe a few shades darker than his own. She really hadn't changed too much over the years. From what Remus had heard in her school years Tonks often changed her appearance purely out of spite, since Metamorphology is such a rare gift and Hogwarts staff don't really appreciate the constant change in appearance. Tonks never lied when she mentions she lacked the ability to behave herself.

What most people don't understand about Tonks is her constant change in flaws. Some days her nose is slightly too big, pointy or wide, others she chooses to add moles to various parts of her body. Her wild hair colours were always looked down on by the Order but never became an actual issue, Remus was pretty sure that Molly would be more than happy to demand her hair to be a more natural colour (probably ginger knowing the Weasley's) if she wasn't so fond of her. Remus then studied some old acne scars on her forehead and finally questioned the matter.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do have acne?" Tonks snapped her dark eyes opened. Her chosen features twisted in confusion. She sat up and turned to face her husband-to-be.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, yes but… you don't have to so-" Remus thought for a moment and then realised he was being not only stupid but offensive as well. "Actually, it doesn't matter."

"No, what is it?" Tonks crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her thighs, but Remus just sat here and slightly raised his hands apologetically.

"No, it's nothing. REALLY." He insisted. Tonks just gave him that look as if she knew he was up to something.

"I know your lying Moony, I can see it in your eyes." God he loved it when she called him by his old school nickname, it made him feel younger and less worthless.

"Well, it's just…" He hesitated but Tonks patience made him go on, "Well you can make yourself look like the most beautiful women in the world but you purposely flaw yourself. I was just wondering why…" Crap, that made him sound like such an idiot. Thoughts raced through Remus' mind of future arguments and possibly breaking off the engagement. What dragged him away from his thoughts was Tonks' quiet giggling.

"You do know that I don't really care about what anyone thinks about my appearance?" He looked up and saw her smiling sweetly at him.

"When I first met you the purple hair gave me a bit of a clue." They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment until they both burst out laughing at the memory of her first introductory to the order; her bright purple hair shocked everyone, well except Remus and Sirius. Remus had only met Tonks once before that, when he was fifteen and she was only two years old. Sirius had gone to visit his cousin for a few weeks in the holidays and had invited the rest of the Marauders to stay, and that is where they had met Andromeda's daughter for the first time. To be honest Remus had first thought she was an annoying little brat, but he had grown to like her through the few hours he spent with the toddler.

"I think Molly had to go lie down for a while." Tonks tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. "But seriously, I've been called a freak my whole life so eventually I've just stopped caring. I like being me and not letting myself care if people think I'm weird. I just choose to please myself to be honest. I don't care that it doesn't make me that great looking."

Remus couldn't help but gaze into her twinkling eyes as she said this and turned her gaze below her, he hated it when Tonks said she wasn't pretty. To Remus she was absolutory beautiful, inside and out. Everything from her pink full lips to her dark brown eyes he studied in detail, never wanting to forget even the smallest freckle. The fact that Tonks was so kind and loving just made her all the more attractive. Remus slightly lifted up her chin and caught her lips in a small and almost shy kiss. They both pulled away after a few moments of just them, nothing else in the room seemed to exist.

"Don't ever say that you're not pretty Dora." He lent his wrinkled forehead against her smooth one; they could feel each other's steady breathing against their war skin. "To me, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world. I have never deserved you and I don't think I ever will, but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you." Tonks then kissed Remus, with more passion this time. They then simply lay down on the sofa, not doing anything in particular. They simply gazed into each other's eyes, taking in every flaw and just realising how they wouldn't want each other to be any different to they are now.


End file.
